A tape measure is a common tool in many households and carpenters' tool belts. The typical tape measure consists of a metal tape, or “blade,” with inscribed or printed markings, beginning at ‘0’ at a “hook” end, and extending the length of the blade, each mark designating the corresponding distance from the hook end in either metric or English measurements. The end opposite the hook end will be referred to as the “measurement” end. At the hook end is an metal angle that both blunts the sharp edge of the blade and can be positioned around the edge of an object to be measured, thus holding the tape measure in place during a measurement operation.
Often, the blade is wound into a metal or plastic casing, measurement end first, from which the blade can be pulled. Such a casing not only facilitates the use of the tape measure by keeping unnecessary length out of the way but also makes the tape measure more compact for storage. In addition, blades are typically spring-loaded so that they can be easily retracted into the case when desired. A button on the case engages and disengages a stop that is positioned against the blade so that the blade is not inadvertently extended or retracted at an inappropriate time.
Achieving an accurate measurement with a tape measurement can sometimes be a tricky proposition. The hook end is positioned around an object to be measured, the blade is positioned over the object and a length corresponding to the object is ascertained by reading the markings inscribed or printed on the blade. This procedure is relatively straightforward when the object to be measured is a stand-alone object such as a length of wood. However, the procedure is more complex if the measurement to be taken is an inside measurement, such as the inside of a box. In this situation, the hook end is placed against one inside wall of the object and the blade is bent at the measurement end in an attempt to position the blade against the other inside wall. However, since the blade can not typically be bent into a ninety degree (90°) angle, a user must estimate where the blade would fit against the inside wall if it could be bent into such an angle. This estimation introduces an error into the procedure, even for the experienced user.
This disclosure describes a device that affixes onto the blade of a tape measure and serves to improve the accuracy of the tape measure by eliminating any uncertainty caused by the bending of the blade at the measurement end. These and other advantages, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the present disclosure.